Krivos
Krivos was a Re-Matoran, or Matoran of Time. He also was once Vlakro's closest friend as a Matoran. However, he was captured by Makuta and subjected to the use of the Kanohi Zeyan by Sakarix, mutating him into one of the species of Mutaka. Biography Early Life Krivos was close friends with Vlakro, Reia, and Lenke. He went with Vlakro when the Toa Nuva had taken Vlakro to the new Ta-Koro. However, when Vlakro was captured by Bone Hunters, Krivos went with the Toa Nuva in order to rescue him. Unfortunately, they group had failed. Krivos then went to the new Ta-Koro with the Toa Nuva, vowing to find his old friend Vlakro again. Spherus Magna When Vlakro came to the new Mata Nui of Spherus Magna, Krivos was the one of the first to see his old friend as a Toa. Krivos met with Vlakro in a forest, and recognized the Toa as his lost friend when he gave the Matoran his name. Unfortunately, Vlakro had amnesia, and barely remembered, let alone recognized, Krivos. However, the Matoran then told Vlakro that he was "being expected", and led the Toa to his village, the Ta-Koro of Spherus Magna. On the way there, Krivos was picked off by a large, bird-like creature. Vlakro rushed to the Matoran's aid, and rescued him. Extremely grateful, Krivos complimented on Vlakro's powers, and the two continued on their way to Ta-Koro. There, he and Vlakro greeted Turaga Vakama and the Toa Nuva. A while later, Krivos gifts Vlakro with a small but useful tool called the Scorpion Claw, which resembled an actual Rahi scorpion's claw. Later, when Bone Hunters raid Krivos's village, he is about to struck down by one when Vlakro rushes into his aid for the second time in a day, and takes down the Krivos's aggressor. Krivos is later taken hostage by the Makuta, and his fate is unknown. Vlakro attempts to go after him, but due to his status as a valuable Toa, he is forbidden to go looking for the Matoran. Mutaka Krivos, now a mutated monster unwillingly serving the Makuta, had attacked Vlakro when the latter had went out looking for him. He explained to his former friend what how he was transformed into a Mutaka, and attempted to turn Tahu, who had tagged along with Vlakro, into one. However, Vlakro turned was mutated in place of his teammate. Krivos then supposedly "died" when Vlakro stabbed him in the chest. He actually went into a comatose from the impact and awoke after a rogue Skakdi found him. Using the Kanohi Zeyan, he absorbed the Skakdi's body and powers, thus mutating even more. As a result, his Kanohi Arthron became permanently attached to his face, and had changed shape. Krivos, however, could no longer use the Kanohi Zeyan, so he apparently discarded it. Krivos reveals himself once more and battles the mutated Vlakro. He defeats his former friend but spares him in the Le-Koro of Spherus Magna, only he takes his Vlakro's Scorpion Claw, which had mutated into a blade. Krivos then announces that since he had made the Scorpion Claw, it should rightfully belong to him. Death Vlakro tracks down Krivos and both battle. Vlakro tells Krivos that he was like a brother to the mutated Toa, but the latter ignores him and the former friends begin to battle. Both, however, are equal in power, Vlakro attempts to reach out to Krivos again, and he nearly succeeds in bringing back the good in his old friend. Unfortunately, Krivos's evil side is stronger, and when he is about to tear Vlakro open with his claws, Vlakro stabs him in the chest. As Krivos lays dying, Vlakro tells him to forgive him. Krivos silently forgives Vlakro and peacefully dies. Vlakro then buries Krivos and makes a grave for him. However, he also takes his Scorpion Claw back, knowing that Krivos would want him to have it. Legacy After his death, Krivos was still mourned by his Matoran friends, the Toa, and several Agori. Instead of being remembered as the monster he was forcibly transformed into, he was remembered as the kind and adventurous Matoran he once was. Krivos's death had a major impact on Vlakro. For one, the Toa of Time instantly regretted killing his former friend, for he not only broke the Toa Code by killing a sentient being, but he also murdered the being who was apparently his best friend. The death of his old friend had haunted Vlakro throughout his journey for answers on how and why he became a Toa. Krivos's death also disturbed Vlakro even more when ever the Toa regretted not telling anyone else that he, in fact, was responsible for Krivos's death, though no one had dared to asked. In memory of his old friend, Vlakro had named the Nitra Dragon he found in a set of ruins Krivos. Whether or not this was done to also be rid of the disturbing thought of the original Krivos's death remains to be seen. Abilities, Tools, & Traits Powers and Abilities Like all Re-Matoran, Krivos was able to make several non-living objects older and younger at will. However, this power was very limited, and could take up a lot of energy to use at least an ounce of power. As a Mutaka, Krivos was able to fly, fire intense beams from his eyes, and move at high speeds. However, his powers of Time were completely innate and inaccessible, due to his mutation. Tools and Masks As a Matoran, Krivos wielded his self-made Pike Hammer, and had a set of claws attached to one of his arms. He also wore a powerless Kanohi Arthron. After his transformation into a Mutaka, Krivos had a natural set of claws, and also carried a large blade that could inflict massive damage on even the strongest of metals. He also carried a small, thin drill tool that could be used to create holes in materials. When his Mutaka form mutates even more, his Kanohi becomes permanently fused to his face, and changes its shape and color. Krivos also switches weapons, and begins to utilize two blades instead of one, while discarding his drill tool. Appearances *''BIONICLE Chronicles: Toa of Time'' (First Appearance) *''BIONICLE Chronicles: Torn Into Two'' (Mentioned only) *''BIONICLE Chronicles: Destiny Revealed'' (Mentioned only) Category:Matoran Category:Time Category:Re-Matoran Category:Characters